User talk:Yutfgh
Hi guys, I'm not currently an admin, though I'm trying through genuine hard work rather than asking/begging. I'll try to get back to your comments ASAP but being Australian I might be in a different time zone. If it is a truly desperate situation you can message me here and I might be a little quicker to respond. Welcome Hi, welcome to Kenshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armour page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DerekRJ21 (Talk) 13:26, October 4, 2012 Style Response Hey, thanks for taking an interest in helping out the wiki. As far style guidlines go, just check a few of the pages such as Construction, Weapons, or Statistics. They are all pretty good examples of they style I was going for. You can pull the code out of the source tab when you edit them if you want to use it exactly. As far as content inside of the style, I really just prefer clear, concise, (non-version) specific information. I would also like a significant number of links to other pages. Kenshi can be hard to get into, so having a flowing wiki really helps. You can also ask ArcaneSaint, as he was a moderator before me. :P Thanks again for your interest, and send me a message here or on the Kenshi forums if you need anything! Broken Link Response Just noticed you don't own the game yet. You should definitely check out this thread. As for the broken links, they are mainly notes to myself to add these pages later on. ArcaneSaint also said to add broken links and we will fill them in later. I also prefer it because it streamlines the naming process, so we don't have multiple pages (such as 4 first aid kits under different names). As for categories, you will have to elaborate more, as I don't quite understand what you mean. :P Disregard the link to that post, the thread was locked. :( I have been gone for about two weeks due to computer issues. I have some catching up to do. :P List of Current Admins - DerekRJ21 (talk) 05:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) As of today, the current admins are: *ArcaneSaint *Captaindeathbeard1 *DerekRJ21 *Kronoux ArcaneSaint and I are really the only ones active. Captaindeathbeard1 is Chris, the game's creator. I haven't seen Krounoux since I started working on the wikia. Stubs - DerekRJ21 (talk) 05:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Was just going to send you a message about that, haha. Decided to move them to the top to be more obvious. Purchasing the Game Soon? - DerekRJ21 (talk) 07:33, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering when you plan on purchasing the game? If you liked editing wikis, then playing Kenshi will be a blast. :P Nice Editing 07:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Performance - DerekRJ21 (talk) 07:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Despite Kenshi's scale and early stage of development, it runs quite smoothly. He doesn't even have multi-threading in. I can't wait for that. :D Re: categories Hey, I got your message, you can go ahead with that if you want. Adding a new category is as simple as pressing the "add category" button at the bottom of an article, if you then enter a non-existing category it is created automagically, you don't need to worry about creating the "list pages" for a category. ArcaneSaint (talk) 07:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Rounded Headers - DerekRJ21 (talk) 08:35, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to stop by and say I took some inspiration from the Tekkit Wiki. :D I believe it spiced up the main page. I might get around to copying the category system on Tekkit's front page if I can find time to photoshop some same size icons. I woke up with 31 messages from wiki in my inbox, haha. Don't worry about spamming me, I'm glad to have someone helping out here. As far as trolls, I'm not too concerned as of yet. But I will start protecting key pages once we have a near finished product. As for guideline/style rules, I never really took the time to set them up. It has mainly just been me editing, as Arcane spends most of his time on the forums/modding. I would like to establish a set, but I will have to think about exactly what we need. Also, I like the addition of the the blog post page, now we just need more people. :D DerekRJ21 (talk) 17:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat I can stop ruining the format of your talk page by the way. :D Click here, I'm in chat. :P http://kenshi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat